ShadowClan
Shadowclan is an offical front board of FeralFront. It is one of the many well-known Clans. Shadowclan is a large, active clan. Important Links * Shadowclan Guide & HP Request * Shadowclan's Calander and Event Tracker * Shadowclan's Plot & Chat * Shadowclan's Suggestion and Sticky Thread * Shadowclan Shipping Thread * Shadowclan Chat Territory Camp Shadowclan's members resides in the heart of the Amusement Park. The clanmembers make den-like things out of broken rides and structures. Some of them already had moss, so it was easy for members to settle in. Another area of the camp to make one's den is in a colorful, round structure. It resembles a tent. One of the round structures could hold up to 10 animals. There's a fountain located in the middle of the camp, and this is where the leader would climb to the top, or to the rim of the fountain and make announcements. The Amusement Park The Amusement Park is surrounded by a large wired fence. The area it's on is a flat land consiting of many reeds and tools, making it easy to get lost in the hiding spots. On the east side of the Park, there are broken Aquarium and Safari tanks, which means dangerous life forms - plants or animals- could be hidden here. The west side contains a broken fence that led to the old drive-through safari. Make sure to be safe before you sleep! Outer Territory The rest of the territory is pine trees, marsh, dryness, and mountains. The center of all this is the Amusement Park. Very rarely, humans set out to try and find the ruins. Behind the mountains, there are a complicated set of tunnels. The whole territory is surrounded by large trees, rocks, and shrubs. Shadowclan's water source is deep in the woodland, and it's a fast-flowing river. Sometimes you can find random gorges in the area that hold a bit of water. ReligionCategory:Clans Shadowclan believes in something called the Crystal Sea. It's not a deity, but what could be a Paradise. It's a beautiful place, with tall waves frozen and the sunlight shining down just right. Cats from the Crystal Sea can be contacted through sleeping near the Crystal Pool. This had been discovered by one of the previous leaders, Jabberjaw. Only the Leader(s), Deputy(ies), and Medic Team know the location of it. The belief in the Crystal Sea isn't required, yet it is strongly reccomended. Shadowclan gives it's members the free to choose what religion they would follow. The Sea also acts like a Church at times, offering Shadowclanners confess sins and seek forgiveness and redemption. You may go to the Crystal Sea as long as Shadowclan labells you as "good". High Positions Leader: 'The Leader is the head of all of Shadowclan, and they have the final say in every decision. Majority, if not everyone, look up to the Leader. They must be strong and confident in everything they do, so as to not lose the faith and loyalty of those who they work so hard for. They can promote and demote, host raids, accept/deny ideas, etc. -''RadioactivePlauge played by Tetonic Vice-leader: The Vice-leaders are the Leader's most trusted, and the most trusted Shadowclanner(s). They are the second in command(s) and are next in line to be Leader once the current one dies, vanishes or steps down. They can make major decisions. They can make the ceremonies. ''-Sango '' '''Officer: A strong member of the clan whose personality is not as fit for any other High Position. They're generally blood thirsty, Officer's host raids and battle training, as well as keeping prisoners in check and making sure other rules are followed closely. Officer's also act as a priest of the Crystal Sea, and can invoke exorcisms if need be. TBA General: '''Generals are considered the assistant deputies of the Clan, and often help out with tasks. They usually help with minor issues. Agent Olive, played by Alpha Kratt Kismet, played by ☀whitaker. Rookfeather, played by Emerald Silvy Semi-High Positions: '''Nightwatchers: '''A semi-high position of the clan, Nightwatcher is more of a title than anything. It is the first step to further promotions. Nightwatchers mostly act as Bodyguards for the higher ups, and are usually sent out on minor tasks. This title is mainly used to notify that, yes, your activity has been noticed. Maddercub, played by Lilysplash Tsubaki, played by Ginta John, played by ☀ alyce '''Consultants: '''A semi-high position of the clan, Consultant is more of a title than anything. It is the first step to further promotions. Consultant mostly act as exactly their name sake, as consultants to other members of the clan who suffer from traumatic experiences, depression, anxiety, etc. etc. They are usually very kind Shadowclanners who have shown their sense of care to others. This title is mainly used to notify that, yes, your activity and characters kindness has been noticed. Yuuka, roleplayed by viazera Hyssopkit, roleplayed by Jinkuai Hiyori, roleplayed by yuki-chan Laurelpaw, roleplayed by jigglypuff Radiantmemories, roleplayed by letee ;' Allies and Enemies'''' Allies: BloodClan Colouredclan GraveClan The Second Sons SunClan TidalClan The Ivory Tower The Insignia ThunderClan Westeros WindClan The Avian Dynasty Neutral: Any not listed Enemies: RadicalClan RiverClan Compendium SkyClan SolsticeClan StormClan The Exiles Tribe of Ancient Stones